rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-PG
Programming rated TV-PG as stated in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parental guidance suggested. Content may contain infrequent and/or mild language, and/or sexual references, mild violence and/or suggestive themes, dialogue, and sexual content/partial nudity, which may be inappropriate for younger children. This rating is common for networks such as Cartoon Network, The CW, Adult-Swim, and Comedy Central. Many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Content descriptors *'D': Some Suggestive Dialogue *'L': Infrequent Coarse Language *'S': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) *'V': Mild Violence Partial list of TV-PG content The CW Shows *Everybody Hates Chris (seasons 2-4) *The Flash (2014 TV Series) *Gilmore Girls (season 7 only) *Reba (2001 TV Series, season 6 only) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 6-10) *Supergirl (2015 TV Series, season 2) ABC Shows *America's Funniest Home Videos *According to Jim *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (most episodes) *Barney Miller (1975 TV Series) *Boy Meets World *Blackish (most episodes) *Coach (1989 TV Series) *The Chew *Cougar Town (seasons 1-3) *Charlie's Angels (1976 TV Series) *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 1) *Doogie Howser, M.D. *Dharma and Greg *Diff'rent Strokes (season 8 only) *The Drew Carey Show *The Dating Game (1965-1973) *Dinosaurs (1991 TV Series) *The Donna Reed Show *8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter *Ellen (1994 TV Series, most episodes) *Family Feud (1976-1985) *Family Matters (seasons 1-8) *The Goldbergs (most episodes) *The George Lopez Show *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper *The Love Boat *Last Man Standing (2011 TV Series) *Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *My Wife and Kids *Match Game (1990-1991) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 7-9) *Modern Family *The Middle *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *Nashville (seasons 1-4) *Once Upon a Time *Perfect Strangers *The Ropers (1979 TV Series) *Roseanne (1988 TV Series) *Sledge Hammer! *Shark Tank *That Girl (1966 TV Series) *Taxi (1978 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *To Tell the Truth (2016-present) *The $10,000 Pyramid (1974-1980, 1976-1980, 1982-1988) *Three's Company *Three's a Crowd *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (1999-2002, 2004, 2009) *Who's the Boss? *The Wonder Years *Whose Line Is It Anway? *Wipeout ABC Family Shows *Whose Line Is It Anyway? CMT Shows *Nashville (season 5) The Hub Network Shows *Dan Vs. Crackle Shows El Rey Network Shows Lifetime Shows *Shop Til' You Drop (1991-1994) The Family Channel Shows *Shop Til' You Drop (1996-1998) Pax Shows *Shop Til' You Drop (2000-2005) NYCTV Shows CNBC Shows GSN Shows *Chain Reaction (2006-2007, 2015-2016) *The $10,000 Pyramid (2012) Cartoon Network Shows *Adventure Time *Beware the Batman (episodes 1-11) *Bobb'e Says *BrainRush *Clarence *DC Nation Shorts *Destory Build Destory *Dude, What Would Happen *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 1-2) *Generator Rex *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Incredible Crew *Justice League *Justice League: Unlimited *The Looney Tunes Show *Level Up *Long Live the Royals *Mad (2010 TV Series) *Over the Garden Wall *The Othersiders *The Problem Solverz *The Powerpuff Girls reboot (2016 TV Series, Original Rating) *Regular Show *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *Robotomy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Steven Universe *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *6teen *Sym-Bionic Titan *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 1-6) *Teen Titans Go *Tower Prep *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *The Tom and Jerry Show *Thundercats reboot (2011 TV Series) *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Uncle Grandpa *Young Justice (seasons 1-2) KTMA-TV Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (season 0) The Comedy Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 1-2) Comedy Central Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 3-7) The Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 8-10) Syfy Shows *Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge *Stargate Atlantis Adult-Swim Shows *Astro Boy *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Bleach (some episodes) *Blue Exorcist (two episodes) *The Big O *Baby Blues *Beware the Batman (episodes 12-26) *Case Closed *Casshern Sins *Delocated (some episodes) *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Daytime Fighting League (one episode) *Eureka Seven *Fullmetal Alchemist (some episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Gigantor *Gundam 0083 *Gurren Lagann *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (some episodes) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (some episodes) *Hunter X Hunter *Home Movies *Infomercials *Inuyasha (most episodes) *Inuyasha: The Final Act (some episodes) *IGPX *Kekkaishi (some episodes) *Kikaider *Kikaider 01 *Lupin the 3rd (most episodes) *Look Around You *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (some episodes) *Naruto (censored version) *Naruto: Shippuden (some episodes) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (episodes 1-8, 10-13) *Off the Air (some episodes) *One Piece (some episodes) *Pilot Candidate (one episode) *The Ripping Friends *Space Dandy (one episode) *s-CRY-ed *Samurai 7 *The Super Milk Chan Show *Soul Eater *Sealab 2021 (some episodes) *Sword Art Online *Sword Art Online II *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 7-8) *The Brak Show (most episodes) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Trigun *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) *Witch Hunter Robin *Voltron *Yu Yu Hakusho *You're Whole GameTap Shows *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 9-10) CBS Shows *All in the Family *The Amazing Spider-Man (1977 TV Series) *The Big Bang Theory (most episodes) *The Dukes of Hazzard *Everybody Loves Raymond *Evening Shade *Family Feud (1988-1993) *Fish Police (1992 TV Series) *Family Matters (season 9 only) *Gunsmoke *Good Times *Hogan's Heroes *The Hogan Family (season 6 only) *Hawaii Five-O (1968 TV Series) *The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV Series) *The Jeffersons *The King of Queens *Let's Make a Deal (2009-present) *Late Show with David Letterman *M.A.S.H. *Match Game (1973-1979) *Murphy Brown *Magnum, P.I. *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *Maude (1972 TV Series) *The Nanny (1993 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Old Christine *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Rhoda (1974 TV Series) *Rules of Engagement *Supergirl (season 1) *The Twilight Zone *The $10,000 Pyramid (1973-1974) *Two and a Half Men (some episodes) *Tattletales (1974-1978, 1982-1984) *WKRP in Cincinnati *Walker, Texas Ranger *Yes, Dear A&E Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows WGN America Shows Teennick Shows TNT Shows Nickelodeon Shows Nicktoons Shows Nick at Nite Shows Smithsonian Channel Shows HGTV Shows Fox Sports 1 Shows Cooking Channel Shows TLC Shows Starz Shows CNBC Shows Fox Shows *American Dad! (Episode 1-2) *Arrested Development (seasons 1-3) *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2007-2009, 2015) *Beverly Hills, 90210 *Bob's Burgers (most episodes) *Cops (seasons 1-25, most episodes) *Family Guy (some episodes) *Glee *House M.D. (some episodes) *King of the Hill *Married with Children *Malcolm in the Middle *The PJs (seasons 1-2) *Raising Hope (most episodes) *The Simpsons (most episodes) *The Bernie Mac Show *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 2) *That '70s Show *The Tracey Ullman Show Fox Kids Shows *The Ripping Friends The WB Shows *Baby Blues (episodes 1-8) *Gilmore Girls (seasons 1-6) *The PJs (season 3 only) *Reba (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) Kids' WB Shows NBC Shows *The A-Team (1983 TV Series) *Bonanza *Blossom (1991 TV Series) *CHIPs (1977 TV Series) *Chain Reaction (1980) *Caroline in the City *Community (2009 TV Series/seasons 1-5, most episodes) *Cheers (1982 TV Series) *Diff'rent Strokes (seasons 1-7) *Deal or No Deal (2005-2009) *Frasier (1993 TV Series) *Family Ties *Friends (some episodes) *The Facts of Life *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Golden Girls *The Hogan Family (seasons 1-5) *Hollywood Squares (1966-1980, 1983-1984) *Just Shoot Me! *Knight Rider (1982 TV Series) *Mad About You *My Name is Earl *Mama's Family (seasons 1-2) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 1-6) *The Office (2005 TV Series) *Parks and Recreation *Quantum Leap *Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In *Seinfeld *Saved by the Bell *Sanford and Son *The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson *Taxi (1978 TV Series, season 5 only) *3rd Rock from the Sun *Wings (1990 TV Series) Disney XD Shows *Naruto: Shippuden (episode 1-97, censored version) History Channel Shows MTV Shows *Daria *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series MTV2 Shows USA Network Shows *Duckman Yahoo! View Shows *Community (2009 TV Series/season 6 only, most episodes) UPN Shows *Dilbert (1999 TV Series) *Everybody Hates Chris (season 1) *Home Movies (season 1) AtomFilms/Shockwave Shows *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 3) Spike Shows *Cops (seasons 26-29, most episodes) First-Run Syndication Shows *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (2009-2011) *The Dating Game (1973-1974, 1978-1980, 1986-1989, 1996-1999) *Dr. Phil (most episodes) *Deal or No Deal (2008-2010) *Funniest Pets and People *Family Feud (1977-1985, 1988-1995, 1999-present) *Hollywood Squares (1971-1981, 1986-1989, 1998-2004) *Mama's Family (seasons 3-6) *Match Game (1975-1981, weekly; 1979-1982, and 1998-1999, daily) *Star Trek: The New Generation *The $10,000 Pyramid (1974-1979, 1985-1988, 1991, 2002-2004) *Tattletales (weekly; 1977-1978) *To Tell the Truth (2000-2001) *Who Wants to be a Millionaire (2002-present) PBS Shows Discovery Family Shows TBS Shows *Cougar Town (seasons 4-6) AMC Shows FYI Shows HBO Shows TruTV Shows Food Network Shows BBC HD Shows *Doctor Who (2007-2010) BBC One Shows *Doctor Who (1963-present) BBC One HD Shows *Doctor Who (2010-present) Travel Channel Shows USA Network Shows *Chain Reaction (1986-1991) Showtime Shows WWE Network Shows Netflix Shows *A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017 TV Series) *Arrested Development (season 4 only) *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 1-3) *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (season 11) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, season 6 only) *Young Justice (season 3) NBA TV Shows Bounce TV Shows TV Land Shows *The Jim Gaffigan Show (most episodes) Viz Media Shows Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows Funimation Shows *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy *Bamboo Blade *Black Cat *Blue Gender (subtitled streaming version) *Case Closed *Castle Town Dandelion *Disgaea *Doamygar-D *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z *Free! -Eternal Summer- *Fruits Basket *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Fullmetal Alchemist *Gad Guard *The Galaxy Railways *Glass Fleet *High School Fleet *Inari Kon Kon *Initial D *Jinki: Extend *Kamisama Kiss *Kanon *Kiddy Grade *Kumamiko - Girl Meets Bear *Minami-ke *MoonPhase *Negima! *Orange *Origin: Spirits of the Past *Pani Poni Dash! *Peach Girl *Prince of Stride: Alternative *Project Blue Earth SOS *Puchim@s! *Ragnarok - The Animation *Rainy Cocoa *Romeo x Juliet *Samurai 7 *Sasami: Magical Girls Club *School Rumble (season 1) *Sgt. Frog *Shonen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 49- *Shonen Maid *The Slayers *The Slayers Revolution *Suzuka *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Time Travel Girl *Touken Ranbu - Hanamaru *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE *Venus Project -Climax- *xxxHOLiC *Yu Yu Hakusho Television Specials *Earth Ghost (2011) *Joe Pera Helps You Find the Perfect Christmas Tree (2016) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Theatrical Shorts *Roger Rabbit (Shorts) TV-PG icon.svg|TV-PG TV-PG-D icon.svg|TV-PG-D TV-PG-DL icon.svg|TV-PG-DL TV-PG-DLS icon.svg|TV-PG-DLS TV-PG-DLSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLSV TV-PG-DLV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLV TV-PG-DS icon.svg|TV-PG-DS TV-PG-DSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DSV TV-PG-DV icon.svg|TV-PG-DV TV-PG-L icon.svg|TV-PG-L TV-PG-LS icon.svg|TV-PG-LS TV-PG-LSV icon.svg|TV-PG-LSV TV-PG-LV icon.svg|TV-PG-LV TV-PG-S icon.svg|TV-PG-S TV-PG-SV icon.svg|TV-PG-SV TV-PG-V icon.svg|TV-PG-V Category:Characters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings